


【瀚冰】渡我02

by shark_pond



Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 本系列包括但不限于：大名出现的RPS；白蛇传AU；我流私设；双性；Mpreg及产卵、泌乳；道具；不具侮辱意义的侮辱性词语或行为。





	【瀚冰】渡我02

季肖冰捏起法诀，欲遁形他处，却发现自己全然无法催动周身灵力。那笼罩山头的经文金罩，竟是阻绝一切，连带山中灵智开启的草木兽类，都被隔绝在外了。此间此时虽尚在此山，却又不在此山，浑然一方独立的小世界。  
这小和尚究竟什么人物，凭空造出个空间来？  
这蛇妖季肖冰并不知道自己先前矜怜的小僧人正是撼宇尊者，此名得来正是因着他与常人不同的能力。古人有云：上下四方曰宇。撼宇尊者生来一步踏穿亿万须弥山，八千芥子世。洪荒莽莽与他而言，不过自左看右，漫说凭空将这山上叠另一个空间，就是再造一个，也是翻手易事。  
“小和尚，过分了。”季肖冰见跑不脱，便好生好色道。“你不是要去看佛法道场遗迹么，自己看去，在我家门口站着做什么。”  
高瀚宇抬手，又有无数金色经文虚影，似锁链般缠上季肖冰。  
“哎，小和尚！”  
“妖孽住口。”高瀚宇淡然道。“今日渡你，勿要吵嚷。”  
季肖冰实在很想骂人。  
先前已说过，这蛇妖平生不曾害人，那些经文锁链缠在身上，也不过似凡人被绳子束着罢了。偏偏他灵力尽失，又没修过强身健体的法门，这会儿挣也挣不脱，索性由着金链将他双手绑在头顶。  
“原来你是个妖僧。”季肖冰总要占点口舌便利，于是说道。“我看你更像个妖。”  
高瀚宇不说话，盘膝坐下，将手腕的佛珠捋到虎口，一子一子掐过，念起咒来。  
天生天养的东西，说是妖，也是妖，说是佛，也是佛。  
季肖冰被经文锁链捆得难受，只觉手腕不过血，指尖冰凉。  
高瀚宇默吟过咒文，但见嘴角金纹涌动，似是开裂露出下头涌动黄金一般的血液，金纹扭曲几下，定型成为符咒，从嘴角直上眼角，将一张冷峻的脸妆成诡异又庄严的修罗法相。  
季肖冰正想接着骂他这模样决计不是好人，高瀚宇却站起来，将季肖冰小小的下巴一捏，吻了上去。  
淫僧！  
季肖冰心中怒叫，几回拿脚踢他膝盖，总似踢到石头一般。  
那些布满高瀚宇脸颊的金纹循着两人唇舌交接之处，渐渐滑到季肖冰口中，又没入他五脏六腑。季肖冰只觉舌头被人翻搅玩弄，内脏也似被随意把玩，一股热流涌上，又舒服又灼人。  
他像是想起来什么。  
久远到五百多年前，他化了人形，一时找不见合适的鞋靴，便赤着脚去寻他的恩公。  
他走了许久，找了许久，待足底划破的伤已经不再流血，他才看到被新草盖住的坟茔。  
季肖冰此时回忆，只有模模糊糊的一个名字。  
高……高——  
高宇。  
两人唇舌脱离时，唾液拉出一线银丝。季肖冰带笑的嘴唇被吻得有些红肿，他却不嚷也不骂了，漂亮的眼睛里带了点泪水，一低头就掉在地上。  
高瀚宇悲悯地看着他，说：“执念是苦，妄念更苦。”  
他松开了捆缚季肖冰的经文锁链，那些被他以吻度入季肖冰体内的法印此时在他四肢与颈部成型。外人看不见什么，在高瀚宇来看，却是五圈细密周转的经文，可以随时制住季肖冰行动。这些年他见过许多妖，美的与更美的，却无有哪个似季肖冰，与这些经文枷锁般配。  
那些妖受着一点，就要被灼烧到流血见骨，美的皮相撕裂开，露出底下肮脏恶臭的孽业。  
而在季肖冰身上，倒像某种不可言说的旖旎饰物。  
“这就是渡我？”季肖冰揩去眼里的泪，笑说。“小和尚，你真有闲，我可不陪你了。”当下便要走，高瀚宇五指虚握，枷锁收紧，季肖冰趔趄一下。  
“妖就是妖。”他冷冷地看着季肖冰。“白蛇，你为了什么修成人？舍了罢，舍了便快活。”  
季肖冰呼吸略促，道：“快活？和尚活得跟天阉似的，你知道什么是快活？”  
高瀚宇原本要出口的话一哑。  
他是记着这条蛇的。  
然而此世的高瀚宇历经七苦，断了七情，早就无法理解前几世之人的心思，他看季肖冰，不过是个眼熟的人——眼熟的妖。  
是个眼熟的、该当渡化的妖物。  
但季肖冰此话一出，好似曾经的高宇回来了，那些尊者不该有的情绪又开始敲敲打打。高瀚宇握紧佛珠，阖目默诵经文。  
“贫僧知不知道快活，施主知道便可。”他催动扎根在季肖冰体内的经咒，蛇妖咬着嘴唇，颤抖起来。“也罢，一啄一饮，天注定也。本该你还的，迟了许多年，到底还上，才算完满。”  
高瀚宇将禅杖放下，走到季肖冰面前，没拿佛珠的手解着蛇妖外衣的襻扣。  
却是很有几分出家之前高小公子花丛摘蜜的纯熟了。  
“你给我放开！”季肖冰喊道。“你——亏你是个出家人，没脸没皮，没羞没臊！”  
“嗯。”高瀚宇答。  
他若不回话，季肖冰当他心虚，骂的更起劲。他若解释，季肖冰当他分外心虚，骂的又要起劲。然而高瀚宇坦坦荡荡，率直承认，手上脱衣裳的动作不停，不一会儿便将季肖冰的外衣里衣全卸了下来。  
高瀚宇却是不敢看了。  
这蛇妖不止脸好看，身子更是好看。一身皮肉莹白如玉，绝佳的骨相上覆着纤秾合度的脂与皮。偏偏有些瘦，小腹站着也有些凹下去的意思，锁骨笔直明显，分外可怜可爱。一双腿不像是蛇，蛇类化形多半腿脚上有些不足，他这双腿却是笔直修长，连着下头对于男子而言有些小巧的双足，脚趾甲都透着粉。  
高瀚宇在他身上下的枷锁，金光烁烁地游走于皮下。并不骇人，平添几分情色。  
“小和尚，你修的是欢喜禅么？你要这样渡我？”  
季肖冰气极，居然笑起来。  
孰料高瀚宇点点头：“修过。”  
季肖冰又要讨口头便宜，年轻的僧人抚上他的腰，不轻不重的捏几下，让他立时软了筋骨，倒在对方结实的怀里。  
“只没试过。”高瀚宇又说。  
可巧，季肖冰早就熟知了双修的法门，也不曾试过。  
不是没有小妖精与他提出，也有许多大妖乃至半步登仙的灵物，只是季肖冰觉着双修实在累人；什么阴阳和合时灵气交汇于哪里，又要如何做。这蛇妖委实懒得很，遂全数推了。  
这会儿见实在逃不走，心道：我看是你欢喜禅渡化我，还是我双修占你便宜。天可怜见，我季肖冰从来不做坏事，今日是这小和尚先为非作歹，不能怪我。  
他想的是很好的。  
奈何不知道高瀚宇本尊是赫赫有名的主儿，佛道两家都要尊一声的，一只小蛇妖哪里能够讨到好处。  
由是半推半就的破了身，初时只觉痛，好在蛇之韧性绝佳，又生性喜淫，几次捣弄下来，季肖冰后穴溢水，连带着被撑开到无半点褶皱的穴口也不觉难受了。  
“你这和尚……怎么像个——像个色中老手……你、你轻一些！”  
季肖冰被他抱在怀里，顶的话都说不好。他只道小和尚的阳具极大，顶到极深的地方，颤颤巍巍拿手一摸，小腹竟是被顶起一道凸痕，按在手下，只觉那凸痕上下移动。  
“你怕不是那玩意儿太大，嗯……哈啊……寻不到小娘子嫁你，才——呀啊！才……出家做和尚罢？”  
高瀚宇手指捏着他胸乳，摩玩一会儿，便用指缝夹着奶头，向外拉扯。季肖冰身体本就敏感，此时正是情潮风头浪尖，被如此一扯，竟是泄了身。前头连自己亵玩都不曾有几次的肉具射出一股清液，后头肠肉紧缩，痉挛着咬紧高瀚宇。  
到这会儿，季肖冰已经泄身四次，连精水都稀薄，高瀚宇却一次没有泄过。  
季肖冰心道：小和尚憋得久，怎么偏这么能熬？  
只想了一瞬，便又被高瀚宇的顶弄带上顶峰。  
“小和尚、小和尚，你——你玩够了罢！我实在不行了……你请放过我，我知道错了！”  
第六回，季肖冰却是连清液都射不出，只得拿后穴干高潮。因着无物可泄，后穴的高潮便格外绵长悠远，偏高瀚宇并不怜悯，便是他刚刚高潮过，也要继续挺入，由此更是叠加无上快感，让这蛇妖控制不住自己，人类的圆形瞳孔几次缩成针状，最后终于成了蛇眼模样。  
高瀚宇将他的衣物拿过来，垫在地上，又把他放倒在衣服上，抓着细瘦的脚踝，将他两腿分开，重新顶入肛口。  
“大师……大师！莫要再玩了…...我受不住了——大师可怜可怜我、你可怜可怜我……”季肖冰不自觉哭出声来，抽抽噎噎的，满脸通红，嘴角唾液流下，合着脸上的泪水，一块儿往下落。  
高瀚宇停下，季肖冰刚想喘口气，又听他说话。  
“我看你还有许多力气。”高瀚宇用手指轻轻戳弄两人身体结合处。“这儿仿佛还能再插点儿什么。”  
季肖冰大惊，身体不由夹紧。高瀚宇又道：“今日贫僧结你夙愿，此后你方有清净心。不要哭了。”  
他说完，又是挺腰猛干。季肖冰是一句话也说不出，只得随着他的动作起伏，到后头连叫也叫不出什么话，只是舌头落在嘴角，涎水滴滴答答，眼睛一点神采也无，全然没了神智。到最后被肏得失禁出尿，也只是痴痴笑着，落下泪水。高瀚宇见他这样，便将阳具一挺，直戳到肉穴心处，射出精来。季肖冰被滚烫精液一激，小腹都抽搐不止。高瀚宇泄完，便将性器拔出，季肖冰身上立时现出许多纯白鳞片，两腿并拢，化归蛇身。此情此景极为妖异，他上半身仍是人形，下半身却是蛇尾，且位于小腹下方的泄殖腔口张开，露出肉红里子，一收一缩，挤出许多散发甜美香气的爱液。  
季肖冰本以为结束了，却不想高瀚宇握着他的腰，不曾疲软的骇人肉具对准微张的泄殖腔口。  
“别……别——”季肖冰心中涌上不祥念头，几乎是尖声哀求。“大师、大师莫要……那处插进去真真会死人的！”  
“不会。”高瀚宇道。“这就是你求的缘法，隔世来报了，你好生受着。”  
言罢，那根肏弄季肖冰人身后穴近两个时辰的阳器直直干进他的泄殖腔里。


End file.
